


Touching You

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Inspired by Nickleback's Next Contestant





	Touching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_kitty_has_claws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_kitty_has_claws/gifts).



 

* * *

He absolutely hated it.

The mission, if he could even call it that anymore, had dragged on for three solid weeks. Three solid weeks of watching as his girl was manhandled in the most aggravating way possible. Why they were even still part of this charade was beyond him.

The target had been rounded up, his cronies captured, but he was still here, standing against the wall, acting the part of bouncer as he watched over Jules, doing her thing, slinging drinks at the bar.

She made a good bartender. Gorgeous in face and form, she had legs for days, bare beneath the short black leather skirt. Her shirt was an old Nirvana one she’d stolen from Tony at some point and taken scissors to. The back had been sliced through, leaving the shirt hanging in shreds across her spine, but it was the neckline she’d cut down in a deep ‘v’ which regularly drew his eyes. It more than highlighted the swell of cleavage, enhanced by whatever miracle underwear she wore to torture him.

He couldn’t see them, but he knew there were high boots encasing her lower legs, riding up over her knees, ending halfway up her thigh.

Nat had made a wicked comment about hooker boots which had made Jules laugh, but Bucky wasn’t at all pleased with the way all his girl’s assets were on display.

Nor did he appreciate it when the manager casually put his hands on her. The assholes hands would go to her hips, her ribs, her waist, her shoulder. He’d even watched the fucker play with her hair, twist a lock of it around his finger as he flirted with Bucky’s girl.

And damn, if she hadn’t flirted back.

It was just an act, he knew it, but watching her bat her lashes at that ape was making him see red.

Then there were the patrons. The men would go up to Sam, playing the part of DJ, and ask if she was single. Asshole that he was, Sam had taken to smirking his way every time the question came up so that Bucky would know what they asked.

He wanted to punch the fucker every time.

Sam, for his part, did inform them Jules was seeing someone, but it didn’t seem to make a difference.

They just kept coming on to her. Offering to buy her drinks, flirting like fools, complementing her features while they dragged their eyes over her body, longing to touch what wasn’t theirs to have. They’d reach across the bar, touch her hand, her arm, thinking they’d entice her into sleeping with them.

They had no clue she could easily break their wrist if they got too handsy, or that he was waiting in the wings to rip their fucking heads off.

Even the women hit on her. Sure, it was kind of hot to watch her flirt back with the ladies, made him a tad uncomfortable in the nether regions, his pants growing tight, but it didn’t mean he was willing to share. Jules was his.

Bucky didn’t share. Period.

When the sleaze of a manager put his hand on her ass, squeezed, and made her jump, Bucky felt something in his brain snap.

When she turned, placed her hand on his chest, and smiled sweetly, he saw red.

When the man dared put his hand on her back, sliding it down to grip her ass, encouraging her away from the bar toward the office, his vision tunnelled, and he was pressing off the wall.

Sam was talking in his ear, Natasha only waved the man off.

He saw it all and didn’t give a shit. He was done. This mission was ending right the fuck now. Whether it was his rage, his face, or simply the way he stalked forward, everyone parted like the red sea before Moses.

Past the bar where the other bartenders were fighting to keep up with the crowd, Bucky ducked down the hallway which would take him to the scuzz manager’s office. Grunts and groaning from within had him slamming the damn door open only to stop dead in the doorway.

“Fuck, about damn time, Barnes!” Jules huffed, dragging the dead weight of the manager toward the closet.

“Baby? What the hell?” he muttered, confused.

“Yeah, so look, hun. I was gonna explain it to you but figured you’d just kill the asshole, so I got Nat in on things. You see, Marcus here has a thing for blackmailing his female staff, forcing them to do things to keep their jobs. It’s either that or he has them ‘arrested’ for stealing by a cop buddy of his. No worries, Nat’s all over that shit. This was just my way of dealing with him. I made sure and put the fear of Jules in him before I knocked the little shit out. Once Nat’s done with his buddy, we’ll turn them over to the proper authorities, get things cleared up.”

Their whole operation had been set up through the clubs owner so, yeah, sleaze Marcus would have been none the wiser as to who they really were, but the fact she hadn’t told him had Bucky grinding his teeth together. The door shut quietly behind him, the lock snicking into place.

Walking across the room, he jerked a cord from a lamp, used it to bind Marcus’s hands, and tossed the asshole in the closet before turning on Jules. “You should have told me.”

She shrugged. “It was under control.”

He stalked her into the wall where he set his hands on either side of her head. “Three fucking weeks I’ve watched people touch you, put their hands on what’s mine. You should have told me, Jules.”

Her chin came up defiantly. “I’m a big girl, Sergeant. I can take care of myself.”

His lip curled back in a snarl. “Fuck that shit, Jul-”

Her mouth was suddenly on his, her hands delving beneath the hem of his dark Henley, nails scraping, dragging, teasing over his abs. Her teeth caught his lip, bit down, pulled hard.

Growling, going from angry to viciously aroused in a heartbeat, Bucky ripped her skirt up her legs, tore the underwear - nothing more than a scrap of lace - from her core, and sank his fingers inside her.

Jules cry of delight released his lip, allowing him to attack her throat, sucking, biting, licking leaving a trail of marks down her neck and across the swell of her breast. He left a large, dark hickey right over her heart, one plain for everyone to see. Palming her breast with his metal hand, hidden beneath a dark glove, he played with her drenched pussy, dragging his fingers over her fluttering walls. “Fuck you’re wet, baby.”

“You’re fault. Standing against the damn wall all hot and brooding. Looking like a damn devil with those eyes. I could feel them across the room, Bucky.”

Her words drove him wild and he’s was on his knees, face pressed to her smooth mound, tongue sweeping through her lips, lapping up the cream coating his hand, finding the hard nub. Circling, flicking, sucking until she’s arching and writhing. Low moans and harsh breathing make him smirk.

Her hands delve into his locks, tug. Her leg goes over his shoulder, opening her to him.

“Baby,” he murmurs, “I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.”

Her whole body shakes in anticipation. “Finish what you started first, Barnes,” she pants, arching into his mouth.

Chuckling, Bucky fucks his fingers inside her, curling to catch her g-spot, stroking as he sucks on her clit. It swells beneath his touch. He presses his tongue flat to it, waits for the change in her breathing which will tell him she’s close, and slowly licks firm strokes over the bud.

Her legs shake, quiver, a moan slides silkily from her lips.

It’s all he’s been waiting for. He hums, biting softly at her clit, increasing the speed and force of his fingers.

A keening wail fills his ears as sweet cream fills his mouth. Lapping, stroking, nearly purring with pleasure, he extends her orgasm until she slumps weakly against the wall.

“Up, Bucky. Please.”

He’s on his feet, cock achingly hard and heavy as he tears open the front of his jeans. They fall to his knees. Dragging her up the wall, he slides overheat and wet, coating himself in the essence of his woman. Then, with a tilt of her hips as she wraps her hands behind his neck, he’s slamming deep into tight walls.

Her ankles locked behind his back, her mouth latches back to his, and she’s sucking on his tongue in time with the plunging of his hips.

The sharp slap of flesh, the scent of sex, harsh breathing, moans and quiet swears rise in the room as he takes her hard and fast against the wall. There’s nothing better than the way her moist heat and tight clenching core feel on his cock. It makes him moan against her throat, fuck her a little harder, tighten the grip he has on her ass.

“Jules,” he growls near her ear.

“Bucky!” she screams, throwing her head back, banging it against the wall.

Gritting his teeth, he jerks her from the wall, swipes his hand over Marcus’s desk, and presses her down on it. “Fuck, baby,” his voice is hoarse as he stands up, drags her legs from his waist and holds her open so he can watch his cock disappear into her heat.

A high pitched whine leaves her lips, her body arches off the desk. Her core clamps around him, walls milking hard.

He roars her name when the orgasm is torn from him, taking him by surprise. Thrusting hard, he empties himself inside her, thighs quaking as his legs fight to hold him up. Finally, he crashes forward, catching himself at the last moment on the desk to keep him from crushing her. “God damn it, Jules,” he sighs, placing soft kisses on her jaw. “So good, baby.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, Barnes, but the cops are here to deal with Marcus. Tuck and zip, man. And thanks for the show.”

Sam’s voice through the com has him snapping upright. “Fuck!”

Jules stares up at him from her spot laid out on Marcus’s desk as he jerks his pants up. “You left your com on?” She burst out laughing.

“Shut up, Jules,” he growls, dragging her off the desk, and her skirt back down her legs. There’s nothing he can do about the scent of sex, nor the mess he’s made of her skin.

She bends to pick up her scrap of underwear and tucks it in his pocket. “A memento,” she grins cheekily.

Dragging Marcus out of the closet, he tossed the trussed up man on the floor. “Get out of here,” he grumbled. “And stay out of trouble.”

She only smirked as she sashayed her ass out the door. “The only trouble I ever get into is with you, Barnes.”

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms and waited for the cops, wondering just how many assholes will be lined up at the bar in front of her when he gets back. A smirk twitched his lips. Didn’t matter.

He would be the only one going home with her tonight.


End file.
